


You're Running, I Made You Sad Before (I Can Imagine A World When My Arms Are Embraced Around You)

by couldneverhurtusnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, FBI Most Wanted, False Identity, Fugitives, Guns, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Knives, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Murder, Murder Husbands, No Beta, No Smut (however; implied that they 'know each other intimately'), On the Run, POV Alana Bloom, POV Jack Crawford, POV Will Graham, Plot Twists, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, and therefore might not be able to sound like them, because I don't want to give anything away, because I'm not as pretentious as these characters, but it's not really magic... perhaps sci-fi?, most likely will add tw before chapters, not sure what really counts as sci-fi, safe houses, tagged as sci-fi despite that, tags might be missing some warnings, there's going to be some unreal things here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldneverhurtusnow/pseuds/couldneverhurtusnow
Summary: (title was chosen from FKA twigs' 'sad day', which I was listening to whilst writing the first chapter)______"Finally Hannibal met his eyes. 'Could you really watch me die through someone else’s hands?''I am here to do just that.' Will reminded him."or, after ending the life of The Great Red Dragon, Will & Hannibal dive into the great unknown with just two simple pocketknives tucked into their pockets. Their lives belong to each other & they refuse to die through anyone else's hand.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You're Running, I Made You Sad Before (I Can Imagine A World When My Arms Are Embraced Around You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a couple of days, I know how I'd like for this story to begin & to end. However, it's the middle part that's still a bit foggy & hasn't been properly developed yet. Therefore, I'm not yet quite sure how long this will end up being. 
> 
> I haven't written a fan fic (or really anything else) in years, so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> This first chapter most likely will not seem as anything you haven't read yet, but it's just an introduction to things. 
> 
> PS! I don't have a beta, and even though I speak English on a daily-basis, it is still my second language, and I'm bound to make some grammatical mistakes. Apologies.

Everything hurts — lungs on fire, eyes stinging, and his body aching. With a sudden jolt, he realizes that he wasn’t drawing any air into his lungs, at the realization he instantly gasps for air through is mouth, causing his throat to sting, which brings on a painful coughing fit, abdominal muscles tensing up and causing him even more pain. He lets out a pitiful moan.  
  
_God_ … he must’ve ended up in hell, he thinks bitterly as he manages to roll himself onto his right side, momentarily having forgotten that’s the side that had endured most of the assault inflicted by Dolarhyde. He hisses as another sharp jolt of pain passes through his body. The fingers on his left arm twitching in front of him.  
  
Only now did he realize that he's in low water, cool and calm waves caressing him. With a lot of difficulty he finally pries his eyes open, they hurt like hell, he must've kept them open when underwater. If it hadn’t been for the moon, the beach would’ve been pitch black.  
  
He forces himself to take in his surroundings — endless water and sky melting together. In the corner of his eye he notices some slow movement. Forcing his eyes to focus on the dark low blurry figure moving towards him. He blinks a couple of times, squeezing his eyes tightly closed to sharpen his vision. When he opens them again for the second time, he's able make out the figure, Hannibal, who with leaden unsteady movements was crawling towards him. Will’s eyes move over Hannibal’s face where some small tar colored spots have remained from his life or death fight with Dolarhyde. _Really does look black in the moonlight.  
  
_

* * *

  
After wordlessly having helped each other up, hands on each other’s shoulders and waists, with heavy breaths they stumble towards land.  
  
Their wounds dripping blood, leaving a dark trail in the sand, blood merged as one. _You and I have begun to blur_. As darkness of the night embraces them.  
  


* * *

  
_Will watched as Hannibal opened the cover of the grand piano and grabbed an intricately carved wooden box from within. While he held onto the box with one hand, he closed the cover with his other hand. He placed the box on top of the cover, hands tenderly sliding over its lid._  
  
_Silently, Will moved closer. Hannibal didn’t raise his head, eyes glued to the box in front of him. “An inheritance,” he explained while removing the lid, setting it next to the box itself. Will moved even closer, shoulder brushing with Hannibal’s. Taking a peek inside, all he could see was soft looking red cloth._  
  
_“Hmm…” Will hummed, not asking for Hannibal to elaborate._  
  
_With delicate fingers, Hannibal carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal two pocketknives with ivory handles and a simple gold skull on both knife’s handle. They really didn’t look like anything special. Questioningly Will turned to look at Hannibal._  
  
_Finally Hannibal met his eyes. “Could you really watch me die through someone else’s hands?”_  
  
_“I am here to do just that.” Will reminded him._  
  
_“Be honest, after everything. After dreaming of my demise. After dreaming of using your hands. After wishing it to be intimate.”_  
  
_Will didn’t say anything. Of course, he wasn’t going to let someone else take Hannibal’s life. As presumptuous as it sounded, Hannibal’s life didn’t belong to anyone else, it belonged to Will. It had taken Will an embarrassingly long time to accept that as fact. God knows, how long it had already been his and in return Will’s life Hannibal’s; most likely since the very beginning. But claiming to be here to just watch Dolarhyde end Hannibal once and for all was just part of the plan. A plan that eventually took them towards the cliff, into the great unknown._  
  
_“See,” Hannibal said in a slightly softer tone of voice, “I wouldn’t let anyone else to end my life. It’s yours to take. I hope you’d return the courtesy. As my equal.”_  
  
_Will had to close his eyes, “Always,” he said on an exhale._  
  


* * *

  
Will is perched on a rock, sitting by the river that runs past Hannibal’s hidden cabin in the woods. Will is not sure how apt the word "cabin" really is to describe a two story house with modern amenities, but that's what Hannibal calls it, and who's Will to cramp on his style. They’ve been recuperating in the middle of the woods for three weeks now. The outdoors isn't too dissimilar to his last home, shared with Molly and Wally. It's peaceful, and he could stay here for the rest of his life, if it only were possible. Will and Hannibal have discussed it, sooner or later (preferably sooner), they need to leave the United States behind. But for now, they still have some more healing to do.   
  
He is inspecting the pocketknife in his hands, turning it around and around. It is surprisingly heavy, the knife. He stares at the skull on its handle, thumb gliding over it. Will's thoughts wander back to Italy, to the Norman Chapel, where Hannibal had left him his heart. _Is Hannibal... in love with me?_  
  
“How did you know we’d end up at that particular house?” He asks upon hearing footsteps behind him. The steps don't falter. When Will had explained the initial plan to Hannibal, he hadn’t mentioned the location for the meet up to him. Hannibal must have a safe house in every state and country. Therefore, how did he know to hide the knives in the cliff house? Process of elimination, based on what?  
  
Will feels a hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t,” comes Hannibal’s voice from behind him.  
  
“Right. Thanks for explaining.” Will replies a bit miffed.  
  
Hannibal lightly squeezes Will’s shoulder, most likely to reprimand him for being so impatient or perhaps for not connecting the dots himself. “Chiyoh. She was keeping an eye on me. After seeing The Great Red Dragon causing the crash to help us get away, she must’ve realized that we were close to the cliff house. Therefore, must’ve come to the conclusion that was to be where all three of us were on our way to. She’s been holding onto the knives for me.” _Whilst I was incarcerated_ , goes unsaid. "Truthfully, I'm rather astounded that you didn't come to this conclusion on your own, with her having left us a car, keys in the ignition, by the side of the road."  
  
Will decided to ignore the little barb at him. For some reason, learning about Chiyoh being so trusted by Hannibal annoys Will way more than an insult about his intelligence. He was pretty out of it anyway, so Hannibal can't hold it against him. Will's probably still not over the fact that Chiyoh kissed him and then pushed him off the train or that days later she shot him; just thinking about it makes his shoulder ache with phantom pain. No love lost there. “So, she knows the location to all of your safe houses? Do you really trust her that much? You trust her with your life?”  
  
Hannibal walks around Will to face him, hand not leaving his shoulder, just moving into a more comfortable position. Will tilts his head to look at Hannibal, there was a slight smirk on his lips. “Jealous?” He asks with mirth.  
  
Will is tempted to flip the bird in the older man’s direction. “Fuck off.”  
  
“She doesn’t know about all of them, as there's no reason for her to do so.” The smirk now gone from his face. “And I do trust her. She's family. So are you, Will.” _And I_ _trust you with my life, it's yours._   
  
Will swallows and nods. This is the second time Hannibal has called them family. And this time around that peculiar warm feeling inside of him is even stronger than the first time he had heard those words from Hannibal while at the BSHCI. Hearing Hannibal say that makes him feel like he's flying through air again, towards a bottomless dark engulfing water. _Love_ , whispers a voice, that sounds oddly like Bedelia’s.  
  
“Yeah,” Will manages. “You too.”   
  


* * *

  
_“Pick one,” Hannibal told him, pushing the box with knives in it towards Will._  
  
_Will huffed, raising an eyebrow. “Do we really have time for this right now?”_  
  
_“Will.” There was a warning in that accented voice._  
  
_Will almost raised his hands in mock surrender, but stopped himself. “Alright-alright.” He stared at the knives, they looked exactly the same, this was ridiculous. He’d just randomly grab one. His hand hovered above the knives, and he felt a sudden pull towards one of them. He couldn’t really explain it, it felt like his hand and that particular knife were magnets, pulling towards each other. He quickly grabbed the knife. Not knowing what to do with it, he ended up pocketing it._  
  
_“Very well,” Hannibal said eyeing the aforementioned pocket. He pulled the other knife out of the box and without saying anything else mirrored Will by pocketing his own knife._  
  
_Even though Hannibal hadn’t said anything else about the knives, deep down, Will knew that these knives would remain pocketed tonight. They were not to be used on Dolarhyde._  
  


* * *

  
Finding the house on the cliff had been pure luck and hadn’t involved any police work at all. A man flying his aircraft had happened to pass over the property, and noticed what had looked like a body surrounded by a huge pool of blood. Having not been entirely convinced of what he had seen, he ended up dialing 911 nevertheless. Since Jack and his team had been involved with Hannibal Lecter and were partially behind this elaborate plan to catch Francis Dolarhyde also known as the Tooth Fairy, they had been notified of the findings as well.  
  
A quick research had told them that the house belongs to a private trust, and there's no way to learn more about the trust nor find out what other properties belong to it.  
  
The scene was a complete mess and it would take an excruciatingly long time to start making sense of the evidence. To construct a timeline, who struck whom, who ended up killing the Tooth Fairy. Just thinking about it gave Jack Crawford a headache. He lets out a long irritated exhale. How had things gotten so out of hand? Where were Dr. Lecter and Will Graham?  
  
At that precise moment Jimmy Price walks up to him. “Sir, we went through the house, checked every room, nook and cranny, and the surrounding area -- they are nowhere to be found. The only person accounted for is the Tooth Fairy.”  
  
That could mean so many things. Had Will Graham and Dr. Lecter conspired and were now on the run together? Had Dr. Lecter manipulated Will into going with him? Or perhaps Dr. Lecter had killed Will Graham? Was Will Graham in danger? Had Will Graham killed Dr. Lecter and now for whatever reason he was missing too? Did Will Graham even make it to the house?   
  
“Anything else?” Jack gruffly asks Price.  
  
Price looks hesitant for a second, he draws a loud breath before speaking. “Considering the huge amount of blood by the edge of the cliff, it’s entirely possible that something happened there. There are many scenarios that we need to consider — Will and Dr. Lecter fight each other to death and fall off the cliff —“  
  
Jack turns to look at him with sharp eyes. Without saying anything he starts to walk towards the cliff edge at a quick pace, Price following him. Once there, they both peer down. Jack’s stomach drops at seeing the violent ocean, waves crashing into the rock. They are so high up on the cliff that the distance between them and the ocean seems to be miles.  
  
Price carries on, “Another scenario — Will wounds Dr. Lecter and tries to push him off the edge, Dr. Lecter manages to pull Will with him. There’s also the possibility that Lecter stabbed Will, killed him and pushed him off the cliff or wounded him and pushed him into the deadly ocean.” Price is quiet for a second, seeing if Jack has anything to contribute, when Jack doesn't say anything Price goes on, “We also have to consider the fact that a) they went off the cliff together either during a fight or willingly; b) the blood here,” he points at the huge amount of blood next to them, “is to throw us off, so they could gain a head start on us. Maybe Lecter had a car in the garage and they took off.”  
  
Jack finds himself greatly disliking all of the options. Even though he isn't really willing to entertain the idea, he has to remind himself of something Will had confessed to him in the past, _“Because he was my friend… And because I wanted to run away with him.”_ And then, not that much later, another confession, _“Part of me will always want to [slip away with Hannibal].”_ Jack can feel anger beginning to rise in him. Anger at Dr. Lecter, anger at Will, and anger at himself. He should've shut this plan down the moment the name _“Haannibal”_ had passed through Will's lips.   
  
Jack peers down at the ocean again. “What if they decided to escape by throwing themselves off of the cliff? How likely is survival?”  
  
Price looks somewhat baffled at Jack’s question and stares at him. After a moment he turns his head to look at the water that looks almost black. “This looks like what... 75 feet? At high speed the impact with water could be deadly. If they’d manage to survive the impact they could’ve drowned, it looks really violent down there. Those waves are crazy. We also must keep in mind that they must’ve been severely injured, just look at the amount of blood everywhere. It’s not all the Tooth Fairy’s. However, there’s not much of a bluff down there. And miracles do happen. These two have tried to kill each other way too many times and have survived. What's another attempt?” He ends his speculating with a light note of humor in his tone, however, Jack isn't at all impressed by him trying to crack jokes.   
  
“Sorry to interrupt what must be a riveting conversation,” Brian Zeller quips walking up to the pair. “But we've found something that could end up answering most of our questions about what the ever loving fuck actually happened here.” He looks down at his hands, in them a black boxy camera. 

* * *

  
“It’s an old 1930’s Bell & Howell,” Lydia Davis informs the room whilst connecting her lap top to the projector that's aimed at the huge expanse of wall in front of her. “That means that there's no audio. It was also extremely dark, because of the late hour, and as I said, it's and old camera, so the quality could definitely be better,” lap top connected she opens up a folder simply titled "CASE7712432", cursor hovering on the video icon. “However, I was able to clean it up a little and adjust the exposure. This footage definitely sheds light to a lot of what happened, but doesn't tell us everything.”  
  
“Just play the damn thing.” Zeller demands impatiently.  
  
“Zeller." Alana Bloom admonishes him, even though she herself can't handle the anticipation any longer either. However, that doesn’t mean that Lydia should be treated with such disrespect after she spent hours on improving and exporting the video in question. “Thank you, Miss Davis.”  
  
Lydia Davis nods her head and clicks play.  
  
They -- Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom, Jimmy Price, and Brian Zeller, sit transfixed as the events of that fateful night play out in front of them. They witness Hannibal slumped against a piano leg, hand over his bleeding abdomen. He looked relatively calm while having a conversation with someone off the camera, Francis Dolarhyde, most likely. And then the shadows moved and Hannibal flinched on the screen. Alana is taken aback, she's never seen him react in such a way. Always perfectly composed and face neutral. What had happened to make him react in that manner? Had something happened to Will? Alana knows that Hannibal has been obsessed with Will for _years_ now, but is it something greater? Is it beyond simple obsession?  
  
Slowly Hannibal turned his head to the right, he sat like that for what must've been at least thirty seconds. Then with some effort he got on his feet, the camera changed angles, and now it was pointed at the yard. Two people, one in all black and one wearing a white shirt, were clearly in the midst of a bloody fight. Will and Dolarhyde, her brain supplied. Hannibal felt the need to capture this, hence moving the camera. But why? Hoping to see Will lose it and then being able to rub it in everyone's faces that he and Will are alike?  
  
And then with almost inhuman strength Hannibal leapt onto Dolarhyde's back, prying him off of Will. “Jesus," Price breathes seeing that. The fight went on, it was clear that it was two against one. Alana keeps wondering whether they were trying to kill Dolarhyde, so they could battle it out between the two of them later, and finally bring this years long journey to an end. Or were they purposely working as one, protecting each other? She was hoping the former was true, but considering Hannibal and Will's history she is convinced that actually the latter was going to end up being accurate.  
  
Suddenly something shifted, Hannibal and Will were moving as one, it almost looked like they had choreographed this beforehand, they were so in sync. An axe and a knife gleaming in the moonlight. She can't look away, her gaze stuck on the movement in the video. It's close to mesmerizing. Almost _beautiful,_ she thinks, if only she didn't find what they were doing incredibly ugly -- taking someone's life in such a raw animalistic manner (for a moment she thinks of Mason Verger, but quickly squashes that particular thought). And only if Will and Hannibal weren't such despicable human beings, then she could even sympathize with them. Alana knows that Jack hasn't completely given up on Will yet, he surely acknowledges what Will is capable of doing, but he still definitely thinks that Will can be saved. Alana has no such illusions. Will has a darkness in him and the door to that part of him has been unlocked and left wide open.  
  
On the screen the light hits Will’s face just right, and Alana almost stops breathing at the sight of him (she can hear Price and Zeller hiss out a ‘Jesus' and 'Jeez' respectively). Will is bloody, gaze intense and locked on something or _someone_ , he looks absolutely feral. _Masks off_ , she thinks and wonders what the expression on Hannibal's face must have looked like in that moment. Would he look like he did that night in his kitchen while telling her to be blind?  
  
And then they both descend on Dolarhyde, it’s hard to make out what exactly is happening in that moment -- Hannibal on Dolarhyde's back, head at an angle, almost like he's nuzzling Dolarhyde’s jaw and Will in front of Dolarhyde. And then Will's hand, clutching a bloody knife, comes into the view, and not even a second later a huge gush of blood bursts out of Dolarhyde. Hannibal let’s go of Dolarhyde. Dolarhyde falls on his knees. Will gutted him. And with that this part of the night is over, questions answered.   
  
She can hear Jack mutter, “Come on,” under his breath. He must be holding onto hope that now Will will end Hannibal's life.   
  
In the shadows they can see Will raise his hand towards Hannibal, who grabs it and pulls Will up. They are too far away from the light source, so it's hard to really see all the little details, but it's clear that the men on the screen are clutching each other like their life depends on it. It looks disturbingly intimate, and Alana almost looks away. And then suddenly they are leaning and leaning and leaning and then they are gone. She gasps in shock, having not seen that one coming. A murder suicide, by the looks of it.  
  
There’s a loud bang in the room followed by a loud and angry, "Damn it!”  
  
Alana turns to look at Jack, who is fuming, hand in a fist on top of the table. He must've hit it in anger.

* * *

  
“Maybe you should go home, get your family, pack up some things, and get far far away from here.” Jack tells him in the hallway.  
  
She shakes her head, “I refuse to hide. Even if they were alive at the moment, their first thought wouldn’t be to take my life. They'd probably be holed up somewhere, licking their wounds. The likelihood of them surviving is basically nonexistent, however.”  
  
Jack bobs his head. “Despite the likelihood being zero, we can't rule their survival out just yet, we haven't thoroughly searched the ocean and beaches yet. Without having found their bodies, we can't say for sure that they are dead. Now, that there's actual proof of them ending up in the ocean, we can conduct a more thorough search of the surrounding area.”  
  
“I'm sure it won’t take long for the bodies to show up." She says with certainty and a small smile. 

* * *

  
After almost a two week long search, no bodies turned up. The only thing that had been found after the extensive search was a tiny drop of blood on a beach not too far from the cliff house. Footsteps and other blood evidence long since vanished.  
  
There’s a knock on Jack’s office door. “Come in," he says curtly.  
  
The door opens, revealing Zeller and Price, they enter. Zeller is empty-handed while Price is holding a yellow folder in his. “The results are in for the blood found on the beach,’ Zeller informs him, when Price hands Jack the folder.  
  
He opens the folder, before he can even start to make sense of what the report says, Price speaks up, “It belongs to Will Graham…"  
  
Jack lets out a sigh of relief upon hearing that, momentarily feeling immense relief upon learning the news. But then Zeller finishes Price’s sentence. “And Dr. Hannibal Lecter."  
  
Startled, Jack looks up at the two men in front of. “Both? How's that possible?”  
  
“Both.” Price confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really know what camera Dolarhyde was using. I chose Bell & Howell, because I like the name and because it's an American brand. I don't really know that much about their cameras, the year was chosen at random.
> 
> ALSO, as I said earlier, I don't know how long this will end up being, but for sure, there will be more chapters. I just don't know how to add the 1/? thing, so that's why it says 1/1, at least for now.


End file.
